pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellis
Ellis is one of the Guider at Pandora Garden and he currently lived at Rebirth Town. State Rank: D Specialist: N/A Abilities: *Skillful on using the umbrella as his weapon *Knowledgeable about the garden *Likes to give advice and wise-words *Hiding his true-self behind those smiles and words Personality He's very soft and brotherly. Yet brave and manly. He tend to be over-protective on someone that younger than him and being threaten to person that he things very harmful to these youth. He can do chores and had a very good memory on the place. Their Story... Ellis or his real name Hikaru Amemiya, the eldest among the Amemiya triplets. After the lose of both of their parents and the missing of their little sister in a car accident, Hikaru took all the responsibility on his brothers. He loves his brother very much that he turned over-protective on both of them. Everyday, he does the house chores together with his brother and mostly, he does the cooking. As the result, he become a parents to both of them. When he was 15, he walks around at the forest near their house. He will go there when ever he felt tired and needed some time alone. As he lied down, he fell asleep and his dream, he saw... His lovely sister and their parents. He wished that they were alive and at that time, a pair of twins appeared in front of him... "I see... You wished to see the dead people... No? Have you ever heard Pandora Garden?" the girl asked. He remembered. His mother always told them a story before they went to bed and one of the stories contained about Pandora Garden. He then nodded. The girl smiled while the boy just stayed quiet. "*giggles* Good... Do you know WHAT Pandora Garden is..." In unconsciously, he answered, "Grant wishes..." "Right.... Say your vow..." After that, everything went black and when he opened his eyes, he found that he was surrounded by cherry blossom tree. He walked and walked and arrived at Rebirth Town. There, someone already waited for him. "Hello... You must be the new worker..." he said as he giggled. '"I'm Melchoir and from now on, I'm your new master..." Weapon Ellis weapon is a parasol; a traditional Japanese umbrella. Ellis always brought it everywhere he goes and use it as normal umbrella. It was made by Aaron Cloveria; the Club Guardian; special for him. It was said that the material that used to make the parasol was really hard to break and able to stand fatal attacks. It can endure any attacks and very heavy but Ellis carry it like any umbrella. However, Ellis rarely fight so his abilities still unknown. About them 'Hobby' Ellis love to guiding people because that is his job anyways. He also likes to do chores and cooking. He can do any chores at short time. He sometimes can be seen talking with dolls which he claimed to be his brothers. He always can be found walking at Spring and Autumn section and also at Amusement Park. 'Likes' -TBA- 'Dislikes' -TBA- Relations -TBA- Gallery -TBA- Category:Rebirth Town Category:Male Category:Residents Category:Arisalyeanna